The Outsiders
by CheshireSaxon
Summary: These are stories about Ponyboy Curtis and Keith 'Two-Bit' Matthews . their are side pairings like Steve/ Sodapop but besides that its all about Ponyboy. Most stories will be his point of view unless I write it differently . I know they have a age difference and I'll probably shift the next few chapters to out of the teen age
1. Chapter 1

A/N : hey so quick warning this isn't my best work. pointing out right now it doesn't have the best lay out, lots of time skips. Also another quick warning they're some explicit boyxboy sex scenes. I've had this story written for awhile and would love to share. I'm not 100% positive if I posted it on my old account which is HazelRMckee if anyone wants to check that out. I've got stories on there too.

xox Cheshire.

# The outsiders Fanfiction keith & Pony #  
Fan fiction  
Th outsiders  
Ponyboy Michael Curtis 14 light brown -red hair grey/green eyes 5'6  
Soda Patrick Curtis 'sodapop' 17 dark gold hair dark brown eyes 5'10 slimbuild  
Darrel 'darry' Shaynne Curtis Jr. 20 6'2 dark brown hair blue/green eyes broad shoulders muscular build  
Steve Randle -17 tall lean thick hair 5'11  
Keith 'two-bit' Mathews 18/19 6'1 stock build gray eyes rusty brown red hair  
Dallas 'dally' winston white blond blue eyes elfish face, high cheekbones, small sharp animal teeth, ears like a lynx, pointed chin  
Johnny Cade - 16 black eyes , tan face black hair slight build 5'7  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- Ponyboy-  
I was surprised when he approached me , Johnny had been the only one I had ever told about my feelings towards Two-bit and I was the only one who knew that Johnnys "hero- worship" just covered up his huge crush on Dallas. Its been a year since both Dallas and Johnny died,I'm 15 now a junior in high school. Darry and I got on much better we both eased off on hard subjects and with Soda we've focused more on bonding.

I swallowed looking at Two-bit "what?" I asked hoping he'd clarify he cleared his throat leading me more into Soda's and I's bedroom and out of my living room away from our friends.  
"Since your 15 now and I turn 19 in a couple months I thought now maybe it would be okay for me to bring it up I've seen the way you look at me Pony, and I'm not mad honest I'm interested actually"  
I swallowed " really? "  
I was curious and intrigued but wary and cautious, he smiled "yes just I've kept it a secret me liking boys as well as girls since I don't know how the boys will take it and I mean it I like you. I want to try and we can keep it secret till were both ready or your more comfortable "  
I paused thinking "like real dating or fumbling in an alley at midnight "  
he tensed " you'd think I'd play you Ponyboy"  
I stiffened as well " I have to protect myself somehow all you boys know I've never with a girl so what makes you think I know any better with a boy much less a man who I've fancied for years "  
my cheeks and ears heated at the confession he surprisingly blushed as well, " I " he cleared his throat " I wanted a real relationship so how 'bout a movie just us two we can split if you like I'll tell Darry were just hangin ' they'll never think different"  
I nodded " okay you have to prove this is real I won't stand for you treatin me like those bimbos you take out "  
he smiled " I know Pony"

I swallowed looking up at Two-Bit as we walked into the drive in he was 7 inches taller then me. We couldn't be completely 'date/couple' like in the open unless we borrowed a car maybe soon I'd be comfortable with that. As we watched I felt him shift the popcorn for me making me smile then his leg and thigh pressing against mine,making my cheeks flush. I shifted leaning into him,he smiled softly .  
After the movie we walked down to the diner that was open till 2am , he ordered my favorite making me smile I bit my lip we talked easily easier then I suspected. I was sipping my chocolate shake when his foot hit mine making me blush and look down at our shared fries,I peeked back up under my eyelashes at him he bit his full lower lip making more heat fill my cheeks. Our conversation started up again when I finished my shake we got up and surprisingly Two-Bit paid the whole bill making me blink  
" you don't-"  
he shook his head making me stop, as we walked his finger hooked through mine making me blush and smile softly " I had fun, thank you "  
I paused he smiled " you don't have to thank me I had fun tonight. so can we do it again Friday?"  
I nodded " I mean thank you for making my first date nice no fussing no fights it means alot...keith"  
he stopped making me turn to look up at him he had a odd look on his face I just smiled " come on if I'm late Darry will skin us both "

We were on my door step my hand on the doorknob my back pressed against the cool wood " goodnight keith "  
he was staring again "goodnight Pony" his voice was deep and husky making my breath hitch without warning or thought I leaned up kissing his cheek "get home safe" I said looking into his stormy grey eyes he swallowed " I will " his breath swept over my face it was warm smelling of sugar and cinnamon .  
I twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open going into my house.  
I was surprisingly early it was only 11:30 pm.

It was our third date and a Wednesday night we'd got a dinner at the diner then went for a walk through the park where 2 bands were playing it was free , the park was filled with teens ranging from 14 to I believe 22.  
An hour into the show I sighed and pulled Two-Bit away and behind a stone wall into the dark my back pressed to cold concrete and I could feel it through my thin shirt " whats wrong?" He questioned.  
I swallowed "n-nothing's wrong Keith I "  
my cheeks heated "what is it?" He asked.  
I felt the heat from his body as he pressed closer cautiously.  
I met his dark eyes "I've never kissed anyone " my voice was soft but clear, he was waiting as he leaned in .

I slid my hands up his chest gripping the lapels on his leather jacket "will you show me ?" I asked softly still he nodded his forehead pressed to mine his lips brushed mine making me tremble and then he kissed me I slowly followed his lead still unsure. As our kissing increased he pressed closer sliding his hands down my sides to my hips his knee pressed between my thighs. I moaned softly my hands moving up his chest to his shoulders pulling him closer, he groaned softly pulling back and kissing down my jaw I gasped catching my breath.  
I gasped moaning softly "K-keith "  
I moaned biting my lip, I turned my head giving him more access he sucked softly on my neck making me hum and tremble he moved farther down and then I pulled him back up pressing our mouths together.

When he dropped me off my cheeks had cooled down but my lips were still slightly red and I was covering my neck wth my jacket, we had shared one light kiss and I said like always " goodnight keith , get home safe"

It had been a full month since we started dating, all of us were sitting in our living room watching a movie I slipped out quietly to make myself some chocolate milk and get more blankets .  
The guys usually always ended up staying the night I was leaning up to grab a glass when strong calloused hands gripped my hips I gasped my body shuddered.  
He lifted a hand grabbing the glass I wanted I turned looking up at him "not here" I whispered he pouted I moved getting the chocolate milk from the refrigerator, he closed the door pushing me against the counter kissing me I sighed returning the Kiss before pulling back.  
I poured the drink returning the jug I turned pulling Two-Bit to the hallway I handed him 3 extra blankets and 4 pillows. He sighed but returned to the living room , I went to mine and Soda's room changing into a loose tshirt that used to be Darry's and some cotton pajama pants.

When I woke in the morning I sighed pressing into the warmth opening my eyes Two-Bit was laying next to me Darry was asleep on the couch, Soda was on the plush armchair legs hanging off the end oddly enough his body lay on top of Steve's who was sitting properly on the chair.

Two-Bit's room looked the same as always it was semi clean like he had put some effort in for me his bed was in the corner with blue sheets and comforter with 3 red pillows he had a open closet and a desk.  
I smiled blushing softly seeing my paintings hanging on his wall I tilted my head walking to one "this is 2 years old " he smiled "yeah" I heard him close the door, his parents weren't home I swallowed sliding my hands into my pockets I turned.

We ended up on his bed not surprising, my hand slid into his hair , my leg coming up to wrap around his waist. As he shifted he came off the bed pushing himself up on his hands I followed his movements my hand tangling in his shirt. He groaned low in his throat making me shiver, my hand slid down his chest down to his hip brushing under his shirt feeling the smooth skin he grunted .  
I gasped when his hand slid down my hip to my jean clad bottom, I pulled away panting laying down head back .  
His lips roamed my jaw down my neck to my collarbone, both my legs wrapped around his waist crossing at my ankle on his lower back.  
He bit down making me jerk my hips pressing into his body "Keith!" I moaned.  
Keith sucked softly pushing my shirt up to kiss down I blushed leaning up on my elbows, he kissed down his hands gliding down my sides. I whimpered as he flicked his tongue over my nipples.  
His mouth reached my hip bone and he sucked softly pressing his tongue in my skin I gasped jerking my eyes fluttered shut and I moaned " keith oh baby mm " my teeth tore my lip my fingers digging into his hair.  
His mouth moved to the other hip where he received the same reaction my hips pressed forward " Keith oh god baby please " I whimpered he looked up at me making me flush " fuckin hell Pony"

I glared playfully pushing him down on the bed straddling his hips " you're so mean " I pouted leaning over him he laughed his hands sliding down my sides " mean? I thought I was pleasuring you " his voice grew husky.  
I hummed grinding my bottom down on his growing manhood he groaned. I slid my hands down his chest unbuttoning the old blue dress shirt. "You want me to pleasure you ?" I purred he groaned his dark eyes meeting mine, I lowered my face kissing down his chest my bottom continuing to grind down on his crotch.

I popped the button on his jeans sliding the zipper down I slid my hand in grasping him confidently stroking he gasped groaning and bit his lip I leaned up kissing his neck " I want to hear you come on baby " I pulled on his lip with my teeth sucking softly before kissing down and sliding my mouth over his large manhood.

I came up wiping my mouth off he was panting making my cheeks flush, his eyes fluttered open " wow Pony" I bit my lip fixing his jeans I pushed my hair away "so?" I asked he smiled " your amazing "

It was two days later that he returned the favor, later that night Darry let us borrow the car and we went to the drive in. He was quiet his eyes on the screen , worried I slid over my hand resting on his thigh " keith whats wrong?" He looked away before clearing his throat " you liked it right?" My cheeks flushed " because it was my first time I'll get better the more we do- "I slid my hand to his thigh making his voice die " I loved it , I'm glad I'm your first in this department " I cupped his cheek,leaning forward I kissed him softly he pulled me onto his lap.

3 months along  
I had officially stopped calling him Two-Bit and just called him Keith, the guys had raised eyebrows but hadn't asked any questions. We had all been at our house again, I was making sandwiches when Darry had leaned against the counter and asked " why do you call him kieth ? And why does he let you?"  
I had met my brothers eyes " because I respect Keith I know Keith, I have no issue calling him Two-Bit I just prefer Keith " Darry had frowned but nodded swipping a sandwich I had rolled my eyes before entering the living room while each boy took a sandwich I was suddenly pulled down my back leaning on a hard chest the guys looked at us before shrugging and returning to arguing over the radio . I bit my lip leaning into Keith, he kept his hand on my stomach the entire 2 hours we sat there.

We were laying out on the grass looking at the stars when he said " why do you call me Kieth and why start referring it to me around everyone else too "  
I smiled "I've always wanted to call you Kieth, when I first told Johnny how I felt about you I was afraid but he understood of course, every time we talked I always called you kieth and when we started seeing each other I figured your mine right so I called you kieth something I waited years to do and the best part was you weren't mad you seemed shocked and I figured you liked it . " I paused " I decided that it was stupid me calling you kieth when were alone and calling you Two-bit infront of the boys and everyone else I like kieth and its special that I'm the only one who gets to call you that besides its a pretty unique name " when I looked at him he was laying on his side watching me " wow" I turned so our fronts pressed together and I kissed him he sighed sliding his hand down my back.

I spent the night at Kieth's alot and unsurprisingly his mom loved me I remember making breakfast one morning and his mom sitting there and said " your good for him Ponyboy he's stopped drinking and he's studying and he even has normal conversations with me he's doing chores " I blushed when Kieth came in in just cotton pajama bottoms, his hand slid across my back and he yawned "hey ma " "morning Two-Bit , Ponyboy's making breakfast"  
I blushed and quickly made plates we ate in silence.  
"oh by the way boys if your going to be doing that sort of thing make sure the doors closed "  
My face turned bright red my fork clattered against my plate, Kieth stared at his mom " w-what"  
she smiled " I'm not mad and I'm not disappointed, just be careful " she stood washed her plate and left us alone.

4 months together and  
I lost my virginity 2 nights before Kieth's 19th birthday, Soda was at Steve's and Darry was catching extra work it was Thursday at 5 o'clock. We were making out clothes were discarded I wasn't nervous and he was gentle we made sweet slow passionate love.

I panted laying back he panted from above me, I slid my hand down his back " Kieth" he lifted his head meeting my eyes " yeah Pony" I swallowed " I think I love you" he paused as did I his shoulders sagged " oh thank god , I was gonna tell you but i didn't know if I was moving too fast "  
I covered his mouth "say it Kieth "  
he moved my hand " I love you Ponyboy "  
I hummed kissing him "I love you Kieth" he groaned and we made love again.

On Kieth's 19th birthday I happily gave him birthday sex, and then 2 days after we started talking about telling my brothers and Steve.

We put it off for 7 months and we've been dating a full year now my birthdays in just 2 months I start my senior year soon and Kieth is graduating as well .  
"I'm telling them tonight, I want you to be there" kieth looked at me then swallowed " alright"

I stood calmly " soda, darry, Steve sit down" my brothers looked at me then eachother, Steve just raised an eyebrow " I need to tell you something and I'm already nervous so just stay calm alright " again the three shared looks, "keith " I called he came out of the kitchen walking over his hand slid naturally into mine, I swallowed " keith and I have been dating for a year, but I've been in love with him since I was 12 Johnny knew and I knew about him, we both wanted to tell you but "

I paused Kieth took over " with everything happening life caught up with us and we were just happy together we love you guys but- " I started from there " but to be honest we were afraid , afraid of how you'd take it afraid we'd lose you , but I'm good for Kieth even his mom thinks so and he's been good for me I came out of my shell. I'm open now he did that, he makes me so happy "  
kieth swallowed " Pony's great for me I stopped drinking and I don't get into too much trouble I'm better in school and I'm going to graduate " he stopped now Darry stood " kieth he's 15"  
I pouted " my birthdays in 2 months "  
he sighed "Pony"  
Soda shook his head placing a hand on darry's arm " it'll take some time to get used to it but we love you Pony And if Two-Bit makes you happy like you have been then I'm okay wth this "  
I grinned rushing forward I hugged Soda "thank you " I breathed he smiled.

I went back to Kieth's body " totally knew you guys are obvious " my cheeks heated at Steve's statement " and that obviously means I'm cool with it "  
"thanks" stated my boyfriend.

Darry sighed " fine, but just god " Darry fell into the couch Soda suddenly laughed " its not like Two- bit can get Ponyboy pregnant this is great "  
kieth laughed I pouted hitting his chest " shut up" he slid his arm around my waist kissing my cheek.  
I smiled softly cuddling into his chest "whoa"  
I looked up The three were staring making us shift nervously  
"what?" asked Kieth

"I should've noticed sooner like Steve your movements so comfortable so natural you've been doing that for awhile " I smiled " I am comfortable with Kieth, being with him is natural to me he makes me feel whole and special " Kieth blushed surprising the 3 other men he then leaned down and kissed my temple over the last 2 years I've grown to 5'8 still shorter then the others but taller.

I'm 16 now , and on my birthday Kieth did give me amazing birthday sex we made slow passionate love and it was amazing. He let me spend the night, I curled into him tracing a pattern on his chest he hummed his calloused fingers sliding up my back.  
He was reading, my lips brushed his neck he smiled I nipped his earlobe I slid onto his lap.  
I kissed down his neck my tongue flicking over each nipple the book fell hitting the ground with a dull thud.  
I kissed back up gliding my lips over his kissing him, he blindly reached over for lotion I heard the click and squeeze then cold lotion on my hole I felt him stroking himself and then he helped me ease onto his long manhood.

My own cock pressed to his abdomen as I rocked on top of him, "mm" I bit my lip moaning he moved his hips with mine my moans and whimpers fell out of my mouth into his. I gripped his shoulders tossing my head back his hands gripped my hips " oh yes, kieth " I moaned my back arching.  
kieth slowly flipped us I let my legs wrap around his waist pulling him down as he thrusted smoothly into me our bodies pressing together I kissed his neck " I love you "  
he growled his hips snapping forward " I love you too "  
we kissed roughly but finally I tossed my head back against his pillows " yes yes oh Kieth, baby oh god baby baby Kieth! Oh uh" I orgasmed with moan and a gasp my body shuddered cum spurting from my cock.  
I felt him shiver on top of me and his warm seed enter me.

As the hazy warmth of pleasure faded I blinked looking up at him, I slid my hand up his back into his hair " your so beautiful" he chuckled, rolling us so we were on our sides .  
I kissed him softly he then rolled onto his back his arms wrapping around my back , we kissed softly I fell asleep like that resting on his chest.

I was leaning into Kei  
th as we watched the movie I cuddled into him but my eyes never left the screen, we were curled up on our couch. Soda was with Steve on a double date, while Darry was getting some sleep.  
Keith's hand pressed to my neck sliding into my shirt " you think that'd be fun a road trip?"  
I smiled " yeah "  
"just us two?or would we bring the guys with ?"  
I hummed " who knows, depends where were going "  
he chuckled "hey after do you want to go to the diner, Ma gave me money "  
I smiled turning my head to kiss his cheek " alright baby" .

Keith took Darry's car and we drove to the diner, he ordered my favorite and something for himself.  
I stretched my leg out into his lap for some contact, I picked at my burger eating slowly he dipped his fries into my shake . "Keith right?"  
He froze "its Two-Bit actually" the girl was short with blonde curls she wore tight leather pants and a revealing top " but he just-"  
Keith glared " its Two-bit, what do you want " his voice like steel the blonde frowned "but-"  
he shook his head " come on Pony let's go"  
I stood first him following he paid "Keith" I asked my hand 'casually' touching his arm he opened my door letting me slid in .  
He walked around getting into the drivers seat, I bit my lip as he drove I slid my hand over his shoulder into his shirt " baby? "  
he sighed " I don't like this other people calling me Keith , girls checking you out ,coming up and talking to us "  
I bit my lip " maybe in public I should call you Two-Bit like the guys" he stiffened.  
I slid my hand into his hair " baby please I'm trying "

He parked the car outside my house and then we walked to Kieth's after I left a note.

I was drawing sitting on his bed my back leaning against his chest,I smiled placing the book on his night stand.  
I turned straddling his hips he met my eyes "yeah babe?"  
I slid my fingers into his hair "when I graduate and get a decent job maybe I can save up and we can move in together "  
he smiled "I'd like that, you know Randy Anderson he offered me a job at his Dad's station they need mechanics and gas pump guys"  
I smiled "thats good " I kissed him softly he smiled " what made you think of us living together?"  
I blushed "I like falling asleep with you and waking up with you I like how we don't fight how we never get tired of eachother how were always learning something new from the other and I thought maybe one day we can live like this always and I was with Soda a couple days ago and theirs this house for sale and I just thought of you, of us together "  
kieth smiled " I love you "  
I blushed nuzzling my nose against his in an eskimo kiss, I got up taking his hands " come shower with me "  
he smiled " alright baby "

I led him across the hall to the bathroom he closed it behind him.

"Wow" I ran my fingers through his clean hair , my nails slid down his back he shuddered " you look so sexy clean shaven" his grey eyes met mine I kissed him making him groan .  
My back hit the mattress and he hovered over me.  
We were just kissing , I sat up letting him pull my shirt off he went down.  
I laid back his hands on my inner thighs as he sucked my cock I whimpered sliding my fingers through his hair " oh Keith" my hand gripped his bare shoulder nails digging into his soft flesh " oh ! Mm " his thumb suddenly pressed against my rose bud , my hips jerked into his hand I gasped.

Keith paused pulling his mouth off my organ " you like that baby?" His thumb circled the bud, I whimpered "Keith" I whined.

I was chattering leaning against the sink, Kieth was sitting on the counter till he laughed sliding off and standing infront of me " so cute" he stated kissing me.  
I gripped one shoulder my other hand pressed to his abdomen.  
" hey! Not in the kitchen "  
I blushed pulling away " sorry Darry"  
Kieth rolled his eyes " I mean it Two-Bit "

I couldn't breathe " get off " I had gotten jumped again, I kicked my feet out I caught one in the jaw .  
I froze as the knife pressed to my throat " hey!"

I heard running sneakers on concrete the Socs went running.  
I gasped as Soda sat me up I gasped , Soda held me close .  
I sighed sitting on the couch while Soda cleaned my back I watched Steve pace and Keith was tense all over.  
Darry was in the kitchen he came out handing my a mug of hot chocolate I smiled . "Thanks bubba"  
he paused staring at me, I felt Soda tense.  
" what ?" I asked blushing Darry shook his head " nothin what happened?"  
I swallowed " I was counting my change to use the payphone I was about to call Kieth to get a ride but I was hit and they were babbling and I kicked one in the jaw "  
Keith came forward cleaning the cut on my cheek " jesus Baby " I smiled "your never walking anywhere alone again "  
I laughed " I love you "  
he sighed "I love you but don't change the subject "  
I sipped my drink " its fine. they caught me off guard, I'm fine really " I stood I kissed Kieth's cheek " I need a nap "  
I tugged Kieth's hand "come on "  
Kieth stood sighing and followed me I set my mug on the bookshelf laying down on the bed, Kieth slid in next to me.  
" I hate when you get hurt "  
I kissed his neck " I know baby " he hugged me


	2. Chapter 2

-  
9 months  
Pony-15  
Keith -19

I was walking home it was getting darker and I knew that Darry would kill me if I was late again, I gasped when a car pulled up then sighed when " hey Pony get in I'll drive ya home "  
I climbed into the back before sitting in the passengers seat " thanks Two-Bit "  
he smiled " you coming from the movie house again ?"  
I hummed " no practice ran late and some of the guys took me out for burgers at the diner "  
he nodded I kept my eyes away from him scared I might get caught staring, " can I talk to you about something?"  
I pushed a hand through my long bangs " yeah of course"  
he cleared his throat " were you ever gonna tell us ?"  
I frowned looking at him " tell you what?"  
His hands tightened on the wheel " don't bullshit me Ponyboy I mean about you and Johnny "  
My eyes went wide " what?! Me and what?!"  
With out thought I slugged him in the arm he slammed on the breaks and I jumped out running into the house.  
" Ponyboy finally your home"  
Two-Bit came in behind me I glared at him he sighed " we know Pony were not mad I swear "  
I growled " yes you are your fuckin' crazy I was never with johnny "  
I shook my head turning away from the 4 guys " don't lie to us Pony" stated Darry.  
I sighed " Johnny was in love with Dallas , we kissed once but I smacked him told him we were best friends. nothing more, nothing less. he knew I could never...with him " I swallowed "Johnny told Dallas before he died I remember sitting there just waiting but Dallas broke down and he ran out "  
I turned to face them " so no Johnny and I weren't together "

I pushed past them to the bedroom, I took a cold shower.

I came out into the kitchen " Pony"  
I sighed " what" I asked my eyes moving from the four men "why'd you say it like that?" Asked Soda.  
I frowned " what?"  
" that you could never with him " finished Steve.  
I closed the fridge raking a hand through my hair " because Johnny knew I could only...with " I bit my lip.  
"with?" I looked at my eldest brother.  
"forget it it doesn't matter, it could never happen"  
"how do you know that? "Questioned Soda "besides it can't be that bad "  
I jerked "that bad ?that bad ?!"  
Soda winced " I didn't-"

"him alright him " I pointed at Keith, his eyes widened "I told johnny when we were 13. he kept my secret like I kept his I- tried to stop johnny and I tried but ...it didn't work we couldn't be intimate it was "  
I sighed " bad awkward ... I loved him but not like that not like "  
I paused looking at kieth " not like I love you " I spun going back to the bedroom .

I could hear them yelling I distinctly heard Darry yell "what did you do? You had to do somethin' you ain't got a prized personality Two-Bit"

I laid back on the bed curling into myself, when the door opened then closed and Steve came and laid down next to me I sighed softly.  
He took my hand "I remember when we were kids and Soda and I would lay in bed stare at the ceiling calling off car parts, bands, songs and you came running through the door jumped into bed bawling you slept in the middle of us" I looked over at him " and I know i was young but I thought when I'm older and have a son I hope he loves me enough that when he's scared or he needs me he'll come to me but"  
"you'll have a son Steve even though your in love with Soda " I squeezed his hand "and you'll make a great dad "

Steve smiled "get some sleep bud " he kissed my forehead leaving , I sighed rolling over and pulling the blanket up.  
I stayed quiet when the door opened then closed, "Steve said your awake"  
I tensed sitting up "why ?"  
I blinked "why?" I asked him "why what?"  
"Why me ? How did I don't understand"  
I laughed "understand? Understand? I was 13 you were 17 . I've known you my whole life I knew I was different .  
You were sleeping over Darry said you could shower I got home and you walked right into me wearing just your jeans "I paused "keith I wasn't going to ever tell you "  
"why not" he asked sitting down I laughed "because it would never change anything no matter how much I love you I knew you could never love me your with a new girl every week "  
I stood wiping my face turning away from him "pony " he turned me and his lips were on mine.  
I froze his lips moved against mine hands gripping my hips and lowerback .  
I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him " don't please I - I can't do this"  
Keith brought a hand up cup my cheek "pony look at me "  
I sighed leaning my head up to meet his eyes he leaned in "I want to try Pony give me a chance to fall in love please baby"

I sighed nodding "alright but its not like with those girls Keith this is serious -"  
" I know baby stop okay "  
I nodded "I just ... want a chance " he leaned in "thats what I'm doing " he brushed his lips against mine kissing me.  
I sighed kissing back I placed my hands on his lower abdomen pushing him down on the bed , he pulled me down onto his lap.  
I giggled as we kissed he smiled holding me close.

I pushed Keith into the armchair "stay" he grinned "sure" I went into the kitchen coming back with a sandwich.  
I fell into Kieth's lap "mm " We sat there together sharing the sandwich and kisses, his body cradling mine.


End file.
